


three idiots vs a waterpark

by allmightychaoticgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways i have been, suffereing at the hands of bokurodai, tags will update as the fic continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmightychaoticgay/pseuds/allmightychaoticgay
Summary: basically bokurodai go to the waterpark, run into someone unexpected chaos ensues [aka everyone bullies daichi but with good reason<3]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	three idiots vs a waterpark

Kuroo dived for the blur that was Bokuto trying to catch him for the millionth time, mentally he cursed himself for accidentally letting it slip that they were going to a waterpark now Bokuto refuses to calm down and if they don’t get ready before Daichi gets back he’s gonna be super pissed.

Kuroo gets up off the floor watching Bokuto run around loudly rambling nonsense about waterpark very closely resembling a small kid on christmas morning, snickering at the thought Kuroo dived forward again successfully grabbing a tight hold on Bokuto’s t-shirt, Kuroo yanked him down pressing him into his chest as he lay on the floor panting, finally after hours and hours of trying to catch Bokuto he finally managed it.

“Bo, Bo please tell me you’ll finally calm down, you don’t want Daichi to see us not ready right? you know how he gets and you know how you get when he gets all grumpy and won't kiss either of us” Kuroo felt Bokuto slump against him but gave him a quick nod in response,

“Good now get up let's get ready before he actually does get here” he said pulling himself and Bokuto up, Kuroo leaned over to Bokuto’s cheek giving him a quick thank you kiss before ducking into the bathroom to go change.

A few minutes later, the front door opened up followed by a ‘I’m home! ’Kuroo stood up from the couch ducking around the wall that seperated the tv room from the door, he smiled when Daichi appeared in his view. Kuroo quickly moved over waiting till Daichi removed his shoes and stepped in before wrapping his arms around Daichi planting kisses on the top of his head,

Daichi swatted him away playfully “alright alright where’s Bo and what’d you two do this time” he asked smugly,

Kuroo fake gasped planting a hand against his chest pretending to be hurt, “So little faith in us how could you Daichi!”, Kuroo grinned when Daichi chuckled at him in return before continuing, “We didn’t break anything and dunno Bo’s been in the bathroom for like half an hour now”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him, “and why's that?” Kuroo only shrugged in response before turning and disappearing back into the tv room,

Daichi glanced at him as he walked in before heading over to the bathroom, knocking gently on it he called out Bokuto’s name, when he heard no response he gently opened the door immediately, quirking his brow at the scene before him.

Bokuto sat against the wall by the sink on the floor in only his swim trunks, his hair deflated and a huge pout on his face,

Daichi felt Kuroo appear at his side but moved in closer towards Bokuto before Kuroo could say anything, “Bo, dear, why are you sitting on the cold floor pouting?” 

Bokuto jabbed a finger at Kuroo, his pout only growing “Kuroo said you’d be mad at me!! a-and that you wouldn’t give us any kisses” he said dropping his hand and giving Daichi the biggest possible puppy eyes Daichi’s ever seen. 

Stifling a laugh, Daichi sits down next to Bokuto unable to keep a tiny smile off his face, “Really? He said that? well what if we make a deal” Bokuto looked at him slightly confused but nodded anyways, 

“How about you stop pouting and I give you kisses but I won't give Kuroo any for making you upset, how does that sound?” Ignoring the indignant squawk of ‘what?!’ from behind him and focusing on Bokuto who hummed in thought for a moment before excitedly nodding, his hair returning to its original normal state.

Daichi smiled and leaned over planting quick little kisses on Bokuto’s cheek, “All better now how about we go before it gets late?” he said standing up, Bokuto nodded excitedly hopping up and dashing out the door past a very grumpy looking Kuroo, Daichi followed suit chuckling to himself but pausing in front of Kuroo “Something you want to say?” Kuroo glared hard down at the ground pouting his arms crossed as well,

“Kidding, kidding, c’mere stupid” Daichi said pulling him down and planting a kiss on his nose, “Now hurry up before Bo decides he wants to run all the way there” Daichi smirked to himself when he heard Kuroo huff and follow after him.


End file.
